Becky and the Beast
by Tobeckyfan
Summary: This is basically Beauty and the Beast, but with Wordgirl. It also still has musical numbers! Sorry for this bad summary...
1. Characters

_Characters_

 **Belle – Becky (Wordgirl)**

 **Beast – Tobey**

 **Cogsworth – Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy**

 **Mrs. Potts – Granny May**

 **Monsieur D'Arque - This guy's staying the same. I'm too lazy to find of a character that suits him**

 **Lumiere – Doctor Two Brains**

 **LeFou – The Amazing Rope Guy (I feel really bad for the Amazing Rope Guy and I think this character kind of suits him well)**

 **Gaston – Hunter Throbheart (I thought that this would fit him best because to me it just works out easier, we also don't know much about Hunter, so I'm just going to go with the flow and have him be Gaston)**

 **Feather Duster (Babette) – Lady Redundant Women**

 **Chip – Eugene May**

 **Bimbette Sisters – Victoria Best, Eileen (the birthday girl), and OC Sophia (I couldn't think of any other villain, and I know Violet wouldn't act this way, so you guys get an OC)**

 **Stove – Captain Tangent**

 **Bookseller – Ms. Dewey**

 **Wardrobe - Leslie**

 **Maurice – Tim Botsford**

 **Footstool – Li'l Mittens**

 **Philippe – Bob (Captain Huggy Face)**

 **Baker – The Baker (Lol xD)**

 **I did my best to try and match the characters personality from Wordgirl with the other characters in Beauty and the Beast. Sorry if I messed up on the personality's, I did my best to work with these characters. For the songs, I might just put the person's name and then the part there singing, or something along those lines. Also, before you start reading, Becky is 17 in this story, or how ever old Belle was in Beauty and the Beast. But, anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this story! Also, these characters are just the tip of the ice barge. I'm going to add in a few other characters along the way. Know ON WITH THE STORY!**


	2. Introduction

_Introduction_

 **The bold is me and the normal text is the normal narrator for wordgirl**

"Once upon a time, in a faraway land,"

 **"** **A young prince lived in a shiny castle,"**

"Although he had everything his heart desired,"

 **"** **The prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind,"**

"But then one winter's night, an old beggar women came to the castle,"

 **"** **And offered him a single rose, in return for shelter from the bitter cold,"**

"Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift,"

 **"** **And turned the old women away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances,"**

"For beauty is found within,"

 **"** **And when he dismissed her again, the old women's ugliness melted away,"**

"To reveal a beautiful enchanters. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen,"

 **"** **That there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast,"**

"And placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who live in it,"

 **"** **Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast counselled himself inside his castle,"**

"The magic mirror as is only window to the outside world,"

 **"** **The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose,"**

"Which would bloom until his twenty first year,"

 **"** **If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last pestle fell,"**

"Then the spell would be broken, if not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time."

 **"** **As the years passed he fell into despair and lost all hope,"**

"For who could ever learn to love a beast,"

 **Sorry if I messed that up**


	3. Chapter one - The Towns People

_Chapter one – The Towns People_

"It's a normal day in Fair Town [1]" said the Narrator

 **"** **The day is peaceful and warm, even at are favorite super heroine Wordgirl's cottage"** the author added

The scene changed to show Becky Botsford aka Wordgirl, helping her mother Sally in the garden. "Sweet Pumpkin pie!" cried Becky's dad in shock. Becky and Sally ran over to see what the sudden commotion was about "What is it, dear?" asked Sally with a somewhat worried expression. Becky and Sally suddenly had a look of shock on their faces as they took in the scene. The pumpkin that they had planted about five months ago was full grown, and it was about the size of a grizzly bear "Whoa!" Becky exclaimed in utter shock "What happened?" asked a sudden eager TJ approaching his family. TJ's eyes went wide "Holy cow!" he exclaimed. Sally smiled "This will definitely win that Pumpkin competition that's two towns over," she said. Tim smiled "It sure will!" he added with a grin. Becky smiled "I wish I could go with to see you win, dad," she said somewhat sadly. Tim smiled and patted his daughter on the head "Don't worry sweetie, you'll get to see that shiny blue ribbon," said Tim. Becky smiled back in return. Becky's eyes went wide as a realization suddenly hit her "Oh no! I forgot to return that book to the bookshop!" she yelled running into her family's cottage and grabbing a book off the book shelf. She quickly ran back outside in a rush, down the small dirt road that separated her home from the town "Could you grab eggs while you're out, dear?!" her mother asked "Sure think, mom!" Becky called back.

Becky let out a content sigh and slowly slowed down to a walk. Music began to play in the background as she walked into the small town.

Becky: Little town, it's a quite village. Every day, like the one before. Little town full of little people, waking up to say…

A man opened his windows and poked his head out of his house "Bonjour!" the man shouted.

"Bonjour!" another man called from his window.

"Bonjour!" said a women fluffing dust out her window from a rug she had in her hand.

"Bonjour!" another man called. He was stuck in a stock. He tipped his hat toward Becky in a friendly manner.

Becky smiled as she saw the Baker.

Becky: There goes the baker with his try, like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town.

"Good morning, Becky!" called the baker with a smile on his face as he walked passed her to his shop. She soon followed him "Good morning, monsieur," she replied with a smile "Where you off to?" he asked "The book shop! I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and a…" Becky was interrupted by the baker "That's nice," the baker looked aggravated "Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!" he shouted. Becky shrugged and continued on her walk.

Random women: Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Random women: Never part of any crowed.

The candle stick maker: 'Cause her head's up on some cloud.

Town's folk (all genders): No denying she's a funny girl, that, Becky!

Becky grabbed onto the back of the hat sellers cart that moved through the town. "Bonjour!" said the hat seller with a smile "Good day," said a women "How his your family?" asked the hat seller. Becky looked over at a women that was buying some meat "Bonjour," said the man handing the women meat. The man eyed the beautiful women "How is your wife?" she asked. Just then the man was hit in the head with a rolling pin. Becky smirked at that.

"I need six eggs!" yelled a women "That's too expansive," said a man.

Becky: There must be more than this provincial life!

Becky jumped off the moving cart and excitedly entered the book store. The bell dinged indicating that a customer had walked in "Ah! Becky!" said Ms. Dewey in a cheerful voice "Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed," said Becky with a soft smile. Becky handed the book to Ms. Dewey and walked over to one of the many book shelf's in the small store "Finished already?" asked Ms. Dewey with a raise of her eyebrow "Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" asked Becky climbing up the brown oak wood latter and examining the shelf's "Not since yesterday," replied Ms. Dewey with a soft chuckle "That's all right. I'll borrow… This one!" said Becky with a huge smile, picking off a dark blue hard cover book "That one? But you've read it twice!" exclaimed Ms. Dewey taking the blue book "Well, it's my favorite," replied Becky coming down from the latter "Far-off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise…"

"If you like it all that much it's yours," said Ms. Dewey with a sweet soft smile

"But, Ms. Dewey," Becky protested

"I insist," said Ms. Dewey. There was a flash of over joy and happiness in Becky's eyes "Well, thank you. Thank you very much!" said Becky giving Ms. Dewey a hug. Ms. Dewey hugged back. Becky released her and the two of them began to walk out of the small shop. Becky waved good bye to Ms. Dewey and headed to find some eggs for her mother. She began to read on her walk to get the eggs.

Men Town's folk: Look there she goes – that girl is so peculiar – I wonder if she's feeling well.

Female Town's folk: With a dreamy, far-off look.

Men Town's folk: And her noes stuck in a book.

Town's folk (all genders): What a puzzle to the rest of us is, Becky.

Becky: Oh! Isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because… You'll see! Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him, 'til chapter three!

Becky smiled and took the eggs her mother wanted and paid for them. She began to head home reading her book along the way through the now bustling busy town.

Random Women: Now it's no wonder that her name means beauty. Her looks have got no parallel.

Random Man: But behind that fair facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd.

The Man that Sells Eggs: Very different from the rest of us

Town's folk (all genders): She's nothing like the rest of us! Yes, different form the rest of us is, Becky!

A gun shot rang out and a goose went falling down from the sky. Amazing Rope Guy [2] came running through the crowed holding out a sake to catch the goose in. He smiled and held it up waiting for the goose to fall in the bag. Sadly he missed it, and it landed right beside him. He frowned, and quickly picked it up, placing it in the bag and ran over to Hunter Throbheart [3] "Wow! You didn't miss a shot Hunter!" Amazing Rope Guy exclaimed. He pointed a finger at Hunter "You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" he added. Hunter blow the black steam away from his gun and smirked "I know," Hunter replied with a grin "No beast alive stands a chance against you," Amazing Rope Guy said with a cheerful tone "And no girl for that matter!" he added catching up with Hunter, who had begun to walk away "It's true, Rope Guy [4], and I've got my sights set on that one!" he said pointing at Becky, who was reading her book with a smile on her face and carrying the basket of eggs her mother asked for. "The Botsford girl?" asked Amazing Rope Guy "She's the one. The lucky girl I'm going to marry," said Hunter with a grin plastered on his face "But she's…" Amazing Rope Guy was cut off "The most beautiful girl in town," Hunter said "Yeah, I know, but…" Hunter interrupted Amazing Rope Guy once more "That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" Hunter asked with a raise of his eyebrow "Well, of course you do! But…" Amazing Rope Guy began.

Hunter: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her. I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she who is beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woe and marry, Becky.

Victoria, Eileen, and Sophia [5]: Look there he goes! Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Hunter! Oh, he's so cute! Be still my heart! I'm hardly breathing! He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!

Hunter chased after Becky through a crowd of people. Practically squeezing his way through, to get to "his" princess.

Becky: There must be more than this provincial life!

Hunter: Just watch, I'm going to make, Becky, my wife!

Town's Folk (all genders): Look there she goes, a girl who's strange but special. A most peculiar mademoiselle

Female Town's folk: It's a pity and a sin.

Men Town's folk: She doesn't quite fit in.

Town's folk (all genders): 'Cause she really is a funny girl! A beauty but a funny girl! She really is a funny girl! That, Becky!

Becky sighed contently. The music stopped and she continued on her walk home, open book in one hand, and a basket of eggs in the other. The town's folk went back to their normal work. Hunter had finally caught up with her and had a confident grin on his face "Hello, Becky," said Hunter "Hello, Hunter," said Becky still reading her book. Hunter sighed and took the book out of her hands. Becky frowned "Hunter, could you please give me my book back. I was in the middle of reading," said Becky slightly annoyed. Hunter began to look through the book "How can you read this stuff?" he asked "There's not one single picture in this thing," he added. Becky rolled her eyes and smirked "Some people have this think in their mind called imagination, and they use it to form the pictures," she said. Hunter smiled and closed the book "You know, Becky, it's about time you got your head out of the clouds, and started thinking about other thinks," said Hunter throwing the book into a mud puddle "You should pay attention to more important things like me," he said with a grin. Victoria, Eileen, and Sophia sighed dreamily. Becky's face went red with anger at his miss treatment of her property, especially of her favorite book. She sighed and tried to calm her nervous. She kneelt down and picked up the now wet brown ruined book. "You know the whole towns talking about it! It's not right for a women to read! She starts to get ideas, and it all goes downhill from there," said Hunter. Becky rolled her eyes and stood up "Because god forbid, women have ideas," Becky said sarcastically "Hey Becky! What do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at all my trophies," said Hunter slowly leading Becky to the tavern. Becky sighed and turned around "Maybe some other time. I have to get these eggs back to my mom, and help my dad get our pumpkin on the carriage. Victoria gasped "What's wrong with her?" she asked in shock and disgust "She's crazy!" Sophia added "He's gorges," said Eileen dreamily. "But Becky, it won't be long," he said. Becky shook her head "No, I have to go help my dad and my mom," she said. Amazing Rope Guy laughed slightly at Hunters failed attempt to get Becky to see his trophies "Your family needs all the help they can get," said Hunter with a hearty laugh. Becky placed her fists on her hips "Don't you ever talk about my family that way!" she snapped, anger boiling inside of her. "My family isn't crazy! If anything, there smarter then you, Hunter," Becky said gritting her teeth in anger. Becky stormed off to her cottage, not wanting to deal with Hunters rudeness any longer.

Becky stopped outside the cottage door and took a few deep breaths to calm her nervous. She then forced a smile and entered the cottage "I'm home," Becky called out with a cheerful voice "Did you grab those eggs for me, Becky?" asked Sally walking up to her daughter and placing a kiss on her forehead "Sure did, mom," Becky replied handing the basket of eggs to Sally "Thank you, dear," said Sally. Becky nodded as a reply and walked over to the book shelf, placing the book on it "Where's, dad?" she asked. Sally thought for a moment then smiled "He should be outside. He's trying to load up that pumpkin all by himself," said Sally, chuckling softly. Becky giggled "I'll go help him," she said exiting the cottage and walking over to her father. He was currently attempting to lift up the massive pumpkin. Becky rolled her eyes, not stopping the smile that formed on her lips. She walked over to her father and helped him pick up the pumpkin. "Thanks, sweetie," said Tim "It's not a problem, dad. I'm glad to help," Becky replied. Becky dusted off her dress once the pumpkin was in the carriage "You know, Becky, your oddly strong," said Tim. Becky grow nervous "Oh! Well… Um… Uh…" Becky rubbed the back of her neck trying to think up an excuse for her strength "I drink lots of milk," she finally said. Tim raised an eyebrow then smiled "Well, I'd better start drinking more milk then," he said. Becky sighed through her noise and smiled "I can't wait to see if you win, dad," said Becky "Oh, I'm sure we will," said Tim with a big grin.

"Bye, sweetie!" Sally called to her husband who was riding away in his carriage "Bye, dad!" yelled TJ and Becky in unison "Good luck winning the blue ribbon!" yelled TJ "And remember to stay on the right path!" Sally yelled "No short cuts!" Becky added. They watched as Tim Botsford disappeared in the distance. "Good bye, Bob," Becky mumbled with a soft smile "Be sure to keep dad safe,"

 **[1] I called it Fair Town because, to me, City's didn't exist, and in the movie I think they called it a village.**

 **[2] Amazing Rope Guy wears the same thing as LeFou in the movie and he isn't really considered a villain in this.**

 **[3] Hunter is much older in this. He is about the same as Becky, if not, he's a little older. He's also very well built and he looks somewhat like Gaston from the movie.**

 **[4] Hunter hate's calling Amazing Rope Guy, Amazing Rope Guy, so he just call's him Rope Guy.**

 **[5] Sophia is one of my OC. She had black hair, and a freckled face.**


	4. Chapter two - Marriage, Not on Your Life

_Chapter Two – Marriage? Not on your life!_

"With Mr. Botsford, and Bob **[1]** ," said the narrator, somewhat darkly to get the readers into the mood.

Tim looked around at his surroundings. The sky was dark, and trees lost most – if not all – of their once green lush leaves. Bob began to grow worried and skittish. "Don't worry Bob, where almost there," said Tim reassuring the scared horse. Tim let out a small sigh and looked down at the map clutched tightly in his hand. He paused as he came to a fork in the rocky dirt road. Tim let out a thoughtful "Hmmm," as he tried to decide which way he would go. He scanned the two paths and looked over his map. Tim nodded his head as he decided where he would go. He tugged on the reins and guided Bob toward a path that looked dark and twisted. Bob had a confused look and looked toward the other path. The other path looked calm and peaceful. Bob tried to go to the other path, but Tim kept pulling him toward the dark twisted path "Come on Bob, my map says that this is a short cut," Bob shook his head remembering what Tim's wife and Becky had said _"Remember to stay on the right path…" "No short cuts…"_ Bob wished that Tim could understand him. Sadly he couldn't and they were both soon on the dark twisted path. Bobs hooves clapped against the dirt road. Tim grow tense and tightened his grip on the reins and bit his lip. "Maybe we should…" Tim was interrupted by a sudden growling noise. Bob's eyes widen and out of instinct he ran as fast as he could, away from the growling noise.

 ** _.O.O.O._**

 **"** **Back with Becky and two of her friends,"** said the author in a cheerful happy tone.

Becky let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Her friends Violet, and Scoops sat beside her on the grass near Becky's home "I sure hope they're ok," Becky mumbled. Violet gave a reassuring smile and placed a hand on Becky's shoulder "Don't worry Becky, your father will be fine," she said with soft kind eyes and that same quite soothing voice Becky had grown so familiar to. Becky smiled lightly and her worried eyes softened to show some happiness in them. Scoops nodded "Yeah, I'm sure he's fine," he added. Becky felt all bubbly inside whenever she heard Scoops voice, or see him, or even think about him. Even if Scoops was engaged to Violet, Becky still had a small crush on him. She was ashamed of herself. Falling for her best friend's fiancé like that. It sickened her, and she did everything in her power to keep Scoops out of her mind that way. Becky let out a sigh "I sure hope your right…" Becky mumbled trailing off.

Some time passed and it was soon evening "Well, Becky, I hope to see you soon," said Violet with a small smile. Becky returned the smile "I hope to see you as well," she replied. Violet and Scoops waved good bye and headed back to their cottage. Becky sighed and laid down on the grass, staring up at the light blue sky and the snow white cotton balls floating in the sky.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked the narrator.

Becky let out a small sigh "I'm just worried about my dad, and Bob," she replied with a light frown forming on her face.

 **"** **Don't be. Your dad and Bob are fine,"** said the author reassuringly.

"Uh-huh, knowing you, I bet there JUST fine," said the narrator sarcastically. The author growled **"They are fine!"** she snapped.

Becky rolled her eyes and smiled "You two fight like an old married couple," Becky commented through the author, and narrators bickering.

 **"** **No we don't,"** the author grumbled "We don't…." The narrator mumbled.

Becky giggled "Is that so?" she asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

 **"** **Yes… Yes it is,"** the author huffed **"Now if you excuse me, I have to go see what my siblings are doing,"**

"I'll be sure to fill you in on what's happening," said the narrator.

Becky folded her hands on her stomach and gazed up at the sky "It's such a nice day out…" Becky said sighing contently "Becky!" Sally called. Becky sat up and looked in her mother's direction "Yes?" Becky asked "Your brother and I are heading out for a walk, could you come stay in the house please," Sally said. Becky nodded and stood up. She flattened out her dress and headed inside. When she walked in, she grabbed her book off the book shelf and began to read.

 ** _.O.O.O._**

"As we last saw Tim and Bob, Bob was running through the forest, fearing for his life," said the narrator with excitement, fear and darkness twisted in his words for the reader.

Tim tightened his grip on the reins. His knuckles almost turned white. Bob was running through the dark twisted forest trying to get away from the wolves that he had heard. "Calm down, Bob," Tim said pulling on the reins, trying to stop Bob. Bobs ear twitched and he stood up on his hind legs. Tim's eyes widen at the sudden change in Bobs position. Tim felt his body falling to the ground and slamming hard into the cold wet dirt "Bob?!" he asked in fear and worry as he saw Bob gallop away into the darkness of the forest. Tim bit his lip and stood up slowly "Bob?" he whispered out into the darkness. The only reply he received was the howling of the wolves that where nearby. There was a loud clash of thunder and the sky began to pour down rain. Tim bit his lip and began to walk through the forest, hoping to find someplace to stay for the night.

Tim sighed in relief and happiness as he found an old looking castle. Tim walked up to the huge iron ebony gates and slowly opened them "Hello?" he asked in almost a whisper. Tim walked up to the massive wooden door and opened it. He squinted his eyes to see through the darkness "Hello?" he asked once more. "He must have lost his way in the woods" came a voice. Tim's eyes widen and he looked around the dark grim castle "Quiet. You know what the master will do if he finds out there's someone in his castle… Just imagine what he'll do to US," another voice mumbled. "I don't mean to be a bother or trespass, it's just that… I lost my horse, and I need someplace to stay for the night," Tim said to the empty lifeless air that surrounded him. "Of course! You can stay with us!" came the first voice. Tim quickly picked up a candle stick and looked around the room, searching for the voice "I'm over here," said the voice. Tim looked behind him to see emptiness "Where?" Tim asked. Tim felt a tap on his head and he looked at the candle stick in his hand. The candle stick had a face, and it also had an additional candle stick (much smaller) on the left side of it, it even had whiskers. "Hey there," replied the candle stick. Tim gasped "Holy cow! You can talk?" he asked in shock "How in the world is that even possible?" he asked "Never mind that!" cried a clock. The clock looked scared out of its wits. The clock had a face and it also had a sandwich for a head, which Tim thought was strange considering that it was a clock. "I'm Two Brains, and that scared clock is, Chuck," said the candle stick. Tim raised an eyebrow "That's a strange name," he commented "I know, Chuck is a strange name," Two Brains replied.

"Um… I think he was talking about you," said the narrator.

Two Brains rolled his eyes and glared at the sky "Any way," he said looking back at Tim "You look like you've been through a lot today. Why not go and take a seat?" Two Brains said gesturing toward a chair. Tim smiled "Thank you," he said placing the candle stick down and heading over to the comfortable chair. Chuck bit his lip "Oh no! You can't sit there! That's the master's chair! He's going to be so mad when he finds out about this…" Chuck said. Two Brains rolled his eyes "You worry too much, Chuck," said Two Brains heading over to the chair. Tim let out a soft sigh as he rested his entire body in the soft chair. A cart quickly rolled up by the left arm of the chair and came to a halt "Would you like some tea dearie?" asked an old looking tea pot. The tea pot was a nice cream and gray color with kind eyes "That would be nice, thank you," replied Tim with a sweet smile. The tea pot poured a nice hot cup of tea into a small cup. Tim picked it up and took a small sip. "I wonder if the tea cup has a face as well," Tim thought. He stopped drinking the tea and sure enough, he found a face on the small tea cup "That's my grandson, Eugen," said the tea pot "Why hello there," Tim said with a smile. The tea cup spoke softly "Hi," he said lower than a whisper. "I'm Granny May," said the tea pot. Tim smiled and placed Eugen down "It's nice to meet all of you," he said with a smile. There was a sudden purring sound by Tim's leg. He looked down to see a small foot stole "Well, hello there," he said petting the stole. The stole purred and rubbed into his hand. Tim smiled "You all sure are nice," he said with a smile. Two Brains grinned "Well it's been a while since the last time we actually saw a person here," he said rubbing the back of his candle head. Granny May frowned.

There was a sudden loud growl "Who let him in here!?" came a voice. Chuck ducked under the rug and Two Brains flames snuffed out "Um… W-well… S-see, master, um… He was lost in the w-woods and he n-needed a p-place t-to stay," said the now scared candle. Chuck was shuttering under the carpet "It wasn't my idea!" he yelled from under the carpet "I don't care whose idea it was! You know the rules!" snapped the voice. Tim shivered and felt goose bumps crawl on his skin. He's once joyful care free eyes, grew scared and horrified. The creature growled "You came to stare at the beast haven't you!" he growled "N-no! I just needed a place to…" Tim was cut of "You want a place to stay?! I'll give you a place to stay!" he snapped picking Tim up by the back of his clock that he was wearing "No! Wait! I have a family that I need to get back to!" he yelled struggling to break free from the monsters grip. The door slammed just behind the beast and Tim.

Chuck slowly came out from under the rug, still shivering "I-I told you he would be m-mad…" Chuck mumbled. Two Brains frowned and let out a long sigh "I know… I just wish that SOMEONE… ANYONE… Could see that he wasn't a beast… I wish that he would accept people in return," Two Brains trailed off and his gaze fell to the floor "Maybe one day…. Soon I hope…. Someone will come to the master's aid…" Chuck nodded in agreement.

 ** _.O.O.O._**

"With Hunter and Amazing Rope Guy near Becky's cottage,"

Hunter grinned "Alright! It's time for me to ask, Becky, to be my wife," he said. Amazing Rope Guy nodded "I have faith in you!" he said. Hunter rolled his eyes "I don't need faith! I have my good looks!" he said picking up a red rose. He planned to give this to Becky for the wedding. He grinned and slicked back his hair.

Victoria, Eileen, and Sophia sobbed quietly at their failed attempt to make Hunter fall for them. They watched in the distance longingly. Wishing that they could be with Hunter. "What does he see in that girl?" Sophia asked "Who knows," said Victoria "She's nothing special," said Eileen "If you ask me, she's just a big weirdo," Sophia said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Wow… That's harsh…" the narrator mumbled.

"Well it's true!" the three girls snapped in anger.

 **"** **What'd I miss?"** asked the author. There was some shuffling noses for a few seconds. They quickly subsided.

"Well, Hunter is about to propose to, Becky," said the narrator.

Victoria, Eileen and Sophia burst into tears. "Why has our prince left us for that strange girl!?" the three of them yelled.

The author let out an agitated sigh **"Let's just switch sense,"** the author mumbled annoyed by the three idiotic girls who continued on with their sobbing.

 ** _.O.O.O._**

 _"_ _With Hunter,"_ said the narrator and author in unison. The author smacked her forehead **"You broke the pattern!"** she yelled slightly annoyed "The pattern was already broken!" the narrator argued "Do you two MIND!" snapped a very aggravated Hunter "I swear, you two should just get married already," he mumbled.

The author mumbled something under her breath that was incomprehensible, and the narrator stayed silent.

Hunter let out a sigh and knocked on Becky's door. Becky looked up from her book and placed it on the table. She walked over to the door "Wonder who that could be," she thought slowly opening the door. She rolled her eyes in her mind "Hunter, what a nice surprise," she said sarcastically. Hunter grinned and entered her house "Well, I am full of surprises," he said with a cocky grin never leaving his face. Becky rolled her eyes in her head. Hunter didn't even notice her sarcasm. Becky backed up into the cottage. Hunter followed her "You know, Becky, there's not a girl in town that wouldn't love to be in your shoes," said Hunter leaning on a nearby table. Becky raised an eyebrow "This is the day your dreams come true," said Hunter. Becky backed up by her dinner table and walked back toward the book shelf. Hunter followed her "What would you know about my dreams?" Becky asked, peeved about how Hunter just waltzed right into her house. "Well, picture this," Hunter replied. He sat down and kicked up his muddy boots on the table. Becky bit her lip. His boots where dripping mud all over her book "Someone give me one good reason why I shouldn't slap him," she thought, but kept her composer "A nice hunting lodge…" Hunter kicked off his boots. Becky rubbed her arm "How rude could this guy be," she thought "My latest kill roosting on the fire," Hunter continued "My little wife… Massaging my feet," he said with a grin. Becky gritted her teeth "Say what?!" she thought in both shock and disgust. She made a face of disgust and placed her hand over her noise "While the little one's play on the floor with the dogs," he said. Hunter stood up and got close to Becky's face "We'll have six or seven,"

"Dogs?" Becky asked.

"No, Becky! Strapping young boys. Like me…" he said. Becky picked up her muddy book and checked to see if it was damaged "Imagine that," she said sarcastically. She placed the book on the book shelf satisfied that it wasn't entirely damaged by Hunters muddy boots. Hunter still had that grin on his face. "You know who that little wife will be?" he asked placing a hand on Becky's shoulder. Hunter spun Becky around so they were face to face. Hunters hands where pressed against the wall. Pinning Becky to it. Becky grow nervous and tried to get away from him. "Let me think," Becky said not liking where this conversation was going "You, Becky," he said. Becky's eyes widen in fear and she ducked under his arms. She began to walk backwards toward the door watching every move Hunter made "Hunter… I'm… I'm…" Becky was at a loss for words. She put on a fake smile. Her back pressed against the door. Hunter began to come closer to Becky "I really don't know what to say," she said. Hunter placed his hands on the door, once again pinning Becky to the wall "Say you'll marry me," he said with a grin "I'm very sorry, Hunter…" Becky began. She struggled to get her hands on the door knob "But… But…" she felt her hand clasp over the cold metal of the door knob. Hunter puckered up his lips as if waiting for Becky to kiss him "But… I-I just don't deserve you," she said. Becky opened the door and jumped out of the way making Hunter fall face first out the suddenly open door. Becky grinned and waved. She quickly shut the door.

The author and narrator held back a laugh "Wow," **"Talk about embarrassing,"**

Hunter glared up at the sky "Shut up! Your just voices!" he snapped.

 _"_ _Narrators,"_ they both corrected him

Hunter rolled his eyes. Hunter had fallen into a mud puddle and was soaking wet. Hunter winced in pain as he felt his boots hit his head. Becky had thrown them out the door. Amazing Rope Guy ran over to Hunter "So, how'd it go?" he asked. Hunter gritted his teeth and took hold of Amazing Rope Guys caller throwing him into the mud puddle. Hunter stood up and wiped off the mud on his face "I'll have, Becky, for my wife, if it's the last thing I do," he growled walking off back to Fair Town.

 **"** **Well this can't be good,"** said the author "This has trouble written all over it," the narrator added.

Becky pocked her head out of the door scanning the area around her "Is he gone?" she asked looking up at the sky.

 _"_ _Yep"_ the author and narrator replied.

"Thank god," Becky mumbled with a sigh of relief. Becky grabbed a bucket of feed for the animals that she had to take care of "I'm just glad my mom and TJ were in town for that whole Hunter fiasco," she said walking down to the barn near her house. "Can you imagine?! He asked me to marry him!" Becky said, anger laced in her voice. She placed down the bucket of feed "Me!" she continued "The wife of that boorish, idiotic, brainless…" Becky trailed off as music began to play in the background "I think where in for another musical number," said the narrator.

Becky: "Madame Hunter!" Can't you just see it?! "Madame Hunter!" His little wife!

Becky accidently kicked the bucket off feed up into the air. Scaring some of the animals.

Becky: No, sir! Not me! I guarantee it!

Becky walked out into the field she sat in with Violet and Scoops, gazing up at the sky.

Becky: I want much more than this provincial life… I want adventure in the great wide somewhere…

Becky laid down on the soft grass looking up at the now orange, and purple sky.

Becky: I want it more than I can tell…

Becky let out a small sigh and picked a stock **[2]** from the ground. She gazed at it, as if in a trance.

Becky: And for once it might be grand to have someone understand… I want so much more than they've got planned.

Becky smiled at the stock. She loved those types of flowers. They reminded her of herself, in a way. Becky's eyes widen as she saw Bob running toward her "Bob?!" she asked in shock. Becky quickly stood up and grabbed onto the horse's reins "Where's, dad?" Becky asked. Bob let out a few nay's **[3]**. Becky's eyes grew wide "What?!" she asked in utter shock. She bit her lip wondering if she should leave her mom a note before she just waltzed off into the inevitable. Becky shook her head. There was no time for that. She had to go see if her father was ok. "Bob, I need you to take me to where you last saw him and help me find him," Bob nodded in understanding. Becky quickly climbed on the horse and rode off into the woods.

 **[1] Bob is a horse in this, just in case anyone forgot or is confused**

 **[2] A flower**

 **[3] I'm pretty sure I spelled that wrong… It's the sound a horse makes**


	5. Chapter three - The Beast

_Chapter three – The Beast_

"As we last saw Becky, she was off to find her father," said the narrator **"Little did she know of the trouble that she would soon be mixed up in,"** the author added.

Becky bit her lip as she looked up at the tall gates she and Bob stood in front of "What is this place?" she asked. Bob's eyes went wide at the sight of it "It looks so…" Becky trailed off. Bob grow nervous but didn't want to leave Becky alone, stranded like how he had left Tim. Bob felt so guilty… He knew that it was his fault Tim was here, all alone, but a part of him just couldn't help but blame himself. Becky placed a hand on Bobs head "It's not your fault Bob. You just got scared. I don't blame you for this," said Becky soothingly. She got off of Bob "Please stay here and wait for me… If you do hear anything that could hurt you though… I want you to run as fast as you can away from this place…. I don't want to lose you or anyone else," said Becky. She gave Bob a quick hug and walked up to the gates. Becky let out a sigh and opened them. She ran up to the huge castle doors and slowly opened them.

 ** _.O.O.O._**

 **"** **A few minutes before the arrival of an unsuspected visitor in the castle of the beast,"** said the author.

Chuck paced back and forth "He's going to kill us…" Chuck said, fear coursing through his veins "Chuck, calm down. We're fine," said Two Brains watching the scared clock walk back and forth. "No… No… Where really in trouble this time," Chuck said. Two Brains let out an annoyed sigh "Chuck, you worry way too much," said Two Brains. Chuck glared at the candle stick "Well, sorry, for being worried! It's not like, oh, I don't know, some women put a curse on us and the masters a beast that he could easily tar us apart at any given MINUTE!" yelled Chuck. Two Brains rolled his eyes and hit Chuck in the head with one of his candle arms "Calm down you starch for brains," said Two Brains. Chuck pouted "Hey… That wasn't very nice," he mumbled. Two Brains sighed and rolled his eyes "I'm SORRY," Two Brains said slightly aggravated with his clock friend.

 **"** **With Becky, at the front doors of the castle,"** said the author.

Becky walked into the castle and shut the door quietly behind her. She looked around at her surroundings "Is anyone there?" she asked "Hello?" she called out once more. She walked further into the huge castle "He isn't down here... Maybe he's upstairs," she thought walking up the stairs.

"Dad?" she called out. Only to have her words bounce off the walls of the silent empty castle.

She waked around the huge castle, through long corridors, and took many twists and turns, still calling her for her father.

"Somewhere in the kitchen of the huge castle," said the narrator.

"Grandma, grandma," Eugen called, hoping over to his grandma who was sitting next to a bucket of soppy water "Yes, Eugen, dear?" she asked, her gaze shifting from the bucket to her grandson "There's a girl in the castle," he said. Granny May seemed surprised at this "Eugen…" she began calmly "It's not good to make up such wild stories like that," she said. Eugen frowned "But…" Eugen trailed off. Granny May frowned "I'm sorry sweet pea… Here, it's bath time for you," she said placing Eugen into the bucket of water.

"Your grandson isn't making up stories, I saw the girl, young lady, mademoiselle" said a feather duster, known as Redundant [1]. Eugen popped his head out of the water "See," he said with a smile.

 **"** **Back with Chuck, and Two Brains,"** said the author.

"There sure our a lot of scene changes in this story," Two Brains commented "Oh, glad I wasn't the only one who noticed," said the narrator "Really, though, it's your fault I'm even worried about this whole thing," Chuck went on with his rant. Two Brains seemed surprised "My fault?" he asked "How is it MY fault?!" he asked, getting very annoyed "Well if you had just listened to me, we wouldn't be in this mess," Chuck said crossing his clock like arms [2].

"Dad?" Becky's voice called out.

Two Brains and Chuck turned their heads to see Becky walking down one of the many halls in the castle. Two Brains grinned "Did you see that?" he asked looking over at Chuck. They jumped off the table that they were standing on and peered over the corner of the door, watching Becky walked further down the hallway "It's a girl!" Two Brains said in shock "Yeah, I know," said Chuck not quite getting what Two Brains point was. Two Brains rolled his eyes "Don't you remember what that enchantress said?" asked Two Brains. Chuck shrugged "It's been a long time," he said. Two Brains sighed "If Tobey can learn to love someone, then he will break the spell," said Two Brains. Chuck's eyes widened as he finally put the pieces together "So she's the girl that can break the spell!" Chuck yelled. Two Brains nodded "Yes! She's the one! The girl that we've been waiting for!" he said grinning. The candle stick and clock started to fallow Becky through the castle.

Becky had passed by a wooden door "Dad?" she called out, for what seemed like the millionth time. Becky was starting to get nervous for her father's safety. Chuck and Two Brains pushed open the door that Becky had walked passed. The door creaked. Becky turned around to find the once shut door opened. Becky pocked her head into the room "Hello?" she asked "Is someone here?" she asked. Becky noticed the massive stone steps that went spiraling upwards. She started to climb them.

As she climbed them she noticed that there wasn't anyone there "That's funny, I could have sworn someone was up here," she said passing a candle stick that emitted a yellow glow. Her gaze shifted around the room. It appeared to be a dungeon "Is anyone here?" she asked once more.

"Becky?" came the voice of her father.

Becky's eyes widen "Dad!" she yelled running over to one of the doors and taking hold of her father's hand lightly. Tim seemed relieved and scared at the same time "How did you fine me?" he asked. Becky frowned "Your hands are so cold," she said. Tim let out a fit of coughs "Where is your mom and TJ?" he asked. Becky didn't answer his question. It's not that she didn't want to. It's that if she didn't get her father out of there, he could get an even worse cold then he already had and the only thing she wanted to do right now was protect him. Becky looked the door over, trying to see if she could find a way for him to get out without using her powers "We have to get you out of here," she said. Tim shook his head "No. Becky…" he began. Becky looked at her father "I want you to leave this place," he said. Becky had a hint of rage growing in her eyes. Not from her father, but from who had locked him in this dungeon "Who did this to you?!" she asked. Tim shook his head "There isn't time to explain. Just get out of here before you get caught," he said. Becky shook her head "I'm not going to leave you here," she said. Becky felt someone grab onto the back of her clock and throw her into a wall "What are you doing her!?" came a very angry growl. Becky gazed around, searching for the voice "Who's there?" she asked, fear coating her voice. The beast was hiding in the darkness so he wouldn't be seen "Who are you?" she asked, still looking around at her surroundings "I'm the master of this castle," he said, moving swiftly over to the door that Becky's father was behind "I've come for my dad," Becky said "Please, let him out," she begged "Can't you see he's sick?" she asked.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" growled the figure.

Becky bit her lip. She could do more than this… She could save her father with a snap of her fingers but she was being selfish and not risking anyone seeing her powers "He could die if he stays here!" Becky argued "If you let him go, I'll do anything," she said. Tobey moved deeper into the shadows "There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner," he said. Becky bit her lip "There has to be some way, I can…" she trailed off. Her eyes widen as an idea came to her "Wait!" she said. The beast looked at her "I'll take his place," she said "Deal," the beast said. Tobey's eyes widen in shock "You would… Take his place?" he asked in shock. Tim's eyes widen "No, Becky!" he pleaded. Becky looked at her father and then back at Tobey "If I did, would you let him go?" she asked "Yes," the beast replied "You must promise to stay here forever," he said. Becky blinked, noticing that she had yet to see what this "master" looked like "Come into the light," she said. Tobey did as he was told. Becky's eyes widen, as she saw the beast that stood in front of her. She held back a gasp. Tim's eyes widen "Becky, I won't let you do this!" he said. She wanted to keep her father save and if this was the only way without her revealing her powers, she would take it "Yes…" said Becky, nodding her head. The beast released Tim from the cell. Tim ran over to Becky and gave her one last hug.

Before Becky and Tim could say their goodbyes, Tobey grabbed Tim by the back of his clock and dragged him outside of the castle. He put Tim in an old looking carriage "Take him to the village," the beast order. The old carriage got up and walked to the village. Tobey ignored Tim's cries and pleads for him to see Becky.

The beast reentered the castled and climbed up the stairs "Mater?" asked Two Brains "What?" asked Tobey. Two Brains slightly jumped "Well… Since the girl is going to stay with us forever… Wouldn't it be best if we gave her a more comfortable place to sleep," said Two Brains. Tobey growled. Two Brains grinned "Then again, maybe not…" he said quickly as Tobey walked past him. Tobey walked up towards Becky "You didn't even let me say goodbye," she said "I'll never see him again," she added, blinking back the tears that stung the corner of her eyes. Tobey frowned. Something inside of him felt terrible for making this stranger cry. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of something to say. After a moment of silence he turned his back "I'll show you to your room," he said walking down the stone steps. Becky raised an eyebrow in confusion "My room?" she asked "But I thought –" she was interrupted by the beast "Do you want to stay in the tower?" he asked, getting impatient.

"No," Becky replied.

"Then follow me," said Tobey walking down the stone stairs.

Tobey guided her through the dark castle, with the light of Two Brains' flames. Becky gazed around at the castle. It filled her with so much fear. The castle looked dark and twisted, like something you would see in a horror play [3]. Tobey felt that pinch of guilt in him again. Two Brains sighed "Say something to her," he whispered. Tobey searched for something to say. He shifted his head to the side "I… I hope you like it here," he said quietly. Two Brains urged him to continue. Tobey bit his lip "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you like….Except the west room," he said. That seemed to catch Becky's attention "What's in the west room?" she asked.

"It's forbidden!" Tobey said, sounding angrier then he intended and causing his voice to bounce off the walls.

Tobey opened the door to a massive bedroom "If you need anything, my servants will tend to you," he said. Becky slowly stepped into the bedroom "Dinner! Invite her to dinner!" Two Brains whispered in Tobey's ear. Tobey shifted his gaze around "You… You will join me for dinner!" he said "That's not a request!" he quickly added slamming the door shut. Becky felt her heart sink. She fell on her bed, not stopping the tears that wanted to escape her eyes earlier "I should have just reviled my powers… I'm such an idiot…" she sobbed.

 **[1] I call her Redundant because it fits better in the time period there in.**

 **[2] I have no idea what those things on Cogsworth are called. He crosses them a lot, I think there like handles or something, but I'm sure (I hope) you guys know what I'm trying to say.**

 **[3] This is kind of an obvious reason why I would put play instead of movie. Movies didn't exist yet and I want to make this as close to the time period as I can.**


End file.
